farscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Ka D'Argo
Category:CharactersCategory:Season 1Category:Season 2Category:Season 3Category:Season 4Category:Peacekeeper WarsCategory:Season 1 CharactersCategory:Season 2 CharactersCategory:Season 3 CharactersCategory:Season 4 CharactersCategory:Peacekeeper Wars Characters Bio Living an honorable life is difficult when you lose everything you love. For Ka D'Argo, eight painful cycles as a prisoner of the Peacekeepers was nothing compared to the horrors that preceded it: the death of his wife, the loss of his son, and the unjust murder conviction which left him helpless to do anything about it. D'Argo is a huge, bellicose Luxan -- a race of fierce, much-feared warriors known throughout the galaxy for their propensity to conquer anything or anyone in their path. Their first reaction to most every situation is to attack first and ask questions never. As a young Luxan, D'Argo dreamed of two things: becoming a mighty warrior and having a small farm to share with a family of his own. He followed the better-known traditions of his people and became an honorable warrior with two battle engagements to his credit. Then he met Lo'laan, a Sebacean woman, and the two fell madly in love with each other. But because of Peacekeeper prejudices, her family would never allow her to marry a non-Sebacean. The couple fled to a distant farming colony, where D'Argo established a home for them. The couple soon produced a son, Jothee, and for a time, D'Argo thought he could be happy. But when Jothee was about five or six cycles old, Peacekeeper Officer Macton Tal, D'Argo's brother-in-law, tracked the family to their refuge, and murdered Lo'laan. Tal then accused D'Argo of the crime, arresting the Luxan while his own hands were still wet with his sister's blood. Before he was taken away, D'Argo sent Jothee into hiding, fearing for his son's life. D'Argo was convicted, chained, and eventually imprisoned aboard Moya until the Leviathan and her captives escaped Peacekeeper custody. Freed from imprisonment, D'Argo reclaimed his Qualta blade (the Luxan ceremonial long-range and close-combat weapon, and a symbol of his honor) and joined Moya's crew in their flight into the Uncharted Territories. He did not reveal the truth about his confinement when first asked, instead claming to have murdered a superior officer. He found his past history too painful to discuss, and would rather lie than endure any uncomfortable questions. It took some time before his crewmates uncovered the facts of his undeserved sentencing. D'Argo had more difficulty connecting with others than the rest of Moya's crew. Despite his uncompromising attitude and impatient personality, D'Argo is capable of sympathy and kindness towards his crewmates; especially when they are in distress, and his determination and aggressiveness have their place onboard. His bravery is unquestioned and his strength has become a rock on which his crewmates stand. He began to listen and learn the basics of strategy and science from around him, and regularly assists in repairs to Moya. D'Argo takes his ethics seriously, and he will not ignore his responsibilities to his friends in favor of his own personal interests. While D'Argo hates all Peacekeepers (whom he blames for much of his misery), he has formed a deep friendship with Aeryn, since they share the same straight code of ethics. Though initially wary of Crichton, due to his physical similarity to the Peacekeepers, he has come to realize that John has little in common with them, and the two have slowly gone from uneasy allies to close friends, sharing a brotherly bond between them. Rygel's mercenary ways and ability to get into trouble exasperate him, and he has little patience with the former Dominar. Yet D'Argo has a respect for Rygel's political knowledge which he has learned much from. Although fascinated at first by the exotic and alluring Zhaan, he came to value her friendship more than the fleeting pleasures of any passing attraction. D'Argo quietly holds Crichton somewhat responsible for Zhaan's death. He is more forgiving of Chiana, with whom he had become romantically involved for a time despite their extremely different personalities. Their relationship was based mostly on their mutual sexual attraction, but he is also extremely protective of the young thief, though often appalled by her recklessness. D'Argo wanted nothing more than to find his son, whom he had not seen for many cycles. He was eventually reunited with his son, a meeting that did not go as planned. Though overjoyed to see the boy, it soon became clear that the two had grown distant, and -- sadly, their reunion ended in tragedy when Chiana betrayed him by having an affair with Jothee. Though he and Chiana have reconciled their friendship, it was an emotional scar that pained him for some time. D'Argo sports the tattooed chin markings of a general -- a rank he has never held. During his time in combat, he took the marks to protect a valued commander, hoping that the enemy would mistake him for his superior. His ruse worked, yet he's a little embarrassed by the lingering deception, but other species don't seem to notice. D'Argo is extremely strong, well-trained in combat tactics and weapons, and shares the well-deserved Luxan reputation for violence and impulsiveness. He is often loud and blustery, and loses his temper with unnerving ease. When irritated, he is capable of lashing out with his Luxan tongue-sting, temporarily stunning them. When truly angry, he falls victim to Luxan hyper-rage, attacking any other nearby males in order to establish dominance. These terrifying bouts often take days to subside. He has, through much effort, developed control over the hyper-rage, gained some serenity in his life. His anger towards the Peacekeepers is unquenchable and all the years of quiet hope for the day when he will bring justice against Macton Tal. D'Argo acquired an ancient Luxan ship at a Commerce Station, and after spending the better half of a cycle studying it, he unlocked its secrets -- by unlocking its controls with his Qualta blade. As he acquired a degree of mastery over the small but powerful ship, he regained a sense of purpose and confidence in his life. He has named his ship Lola, in honor of his murdered wife. He has become Captain of not just one -- but two ships. After four cycles, D'Argo was made official Captain of Moya. D'Argo still dreams of a day when he and his son can be reunited as a family, but he cherished his newfound command and would gladly give his life to save Moya or her crew. But fate would have it otherwise, as D'Argo was forced to sit helplessly in Moya as he watched both Crichton and Aeryn struck down on the planet Qujaga. Or so it seemed... Appearances Featured In: 1.1 Premiere; 1.2 I, E.T.; 1.3 Exodus from Genesis; 1.4 Throne for a Loss; 1.5 Back and Back and Back to the Future; 1.6 Thank God it's Friday... Again.; 1.7 PK Tech Girl; 1.8 That Old Black Magic; 1.9 DNA Mad Scientist; 1.10 They've Got a Secret; 1.11 Till the Blood Runs Clear; 1.12 Rhapsody in Blue; 1.13 The Flax; 1.14 Jeremiah Crichton; 1.15 Durka Returns; 1.16 A Human Reaction; 1.17 Through the Looking Glass; 1.18 A Bug's Life; 1.19 Nerve; 1.20 The Hidden Memory; 1.21 Bone to be Wild; 1.22 Family Ties; 2.1 Mind the Baby; 2.2 Vitas Mortis; 2.3 Taking The Stone; 2.4 Crackers Don't Matter; 2.5 Picture If You Will; 2.6 The Way We Weren't; 2.7 Home On The Remains; 2.8 Dream A Little Dream; 2.9 Out Of Their Minds; 2.10 My Three Crichtons; 2.11 Look At The Princess - A Kiss Is But A Kiss; 2.12 Look At The Princess - I Do, I Think; 2.13 Look At The Princess - The Maltese Crichton; 2.14 Beware Of Dog; 2.15 Won't Get Fooled Again; 2.16 The Locket; 2.17 The Ugly Truth; 2.18 A Clockwork Nebari; 2.19 Liars, Guns and Money - A Not So Simple Plan; 2.20 Liars, Guns and Money - With Friends Like These; 2.21 Liars, Guns and Money - Plan B; 2.22 Die Me, Dichotomy; 3.1 Season of Death; 3.2 Suns and Lovers; 3.3 Self-Inflicted Wounds - Could'a, Would'a, Should'a; 3.4 Self-Inflicted Wounds - Wait for the Wheel; 3.5 ...Different Destinations; 3.6 Eat Me; 3.7 Thanks for Sharing; 3.9 Losing Time; 3.11 Incubator; 3.13 Scratch 'n' Sniff; 3.16 Revenging Angel; 3.18 Fractures; 3.19 I-Yensch, You-Yensch; 3.20 Into the Lion's Den - Lambs to the Slaughter; 3.21 Into the Lion's Den - Wolf in Sheep's Clothing; 3.22 Dog With Two Bones; 4.1 Crichton Kicks; 4.2 What Was Lost - Sacrifice; 4.3 What Was Lost - Resurrection; 4.4 Lava's a Many Splendored Thing; 4.5 Promises; 4.6 Natural Election; 4.7 John Quixote; 4.8 I Shrink, Therefore I Am; 4.9 A Prefect Murder; 4.10 Coup by Clam; 4.11 Unrealized Reality; 4.12 Kansas; 4.13 Terra Firma; 4.14 Twice Shy; 4.15 Mental as Anything; 4.16 Bringing Home the Beacon; 4.17 A Constellation of Doubt; 4.18 Prayer; 4.19 We're So Screwed - Fetal Attraction; 4.20 We're So Screwed - Hot to Katratzi; 4.21 We're So Screwed - La Bomba; 4.22 Bad Timing; PKW -1; PKW - 2